<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joey, the Bi Cousin by Dragon_in_Disguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919348">Joey, the Bi Cousin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise'>Dragon_in_Disguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkovich Siblings [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Joey Milkovich, Coming Out, Gen, Good Sibling Jamie Milkovich, Jamie and Joey are brothers, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, because shameless doesn't bother to confirm anything so fuck it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting jumped, Joey decides to take advantage of his dazed brother's state to admit something he's been meaning to for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Milkovich &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Joey Milkovich &amp; Jamie Milkovich, Joey Milkovich &amp; Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkovich Siblings [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joey, the Bi Cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellelove1/gifts">michellelove1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Writing about the Milkovich family? FUCK, YES.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin jolts when the Milkovich front door bursts open, snatching his gun from the coffee table and almost getting to his feet when he recognizes Terry storming in, almost settling back down but standing up fully when he sees Iggy shoving his way inside, carrying a pretty beaten Mickey in his arms. “Woah, shit! What happened?”</p>
<p>“Your brother is a fucking moron,” Terry supplies, cracking open a beer can. He shakes his head and grumbles as he leaves the room, slamming his bedroom door shut. </p>
<p>Joey and Jamie trail in after Iggy, not in decent shape either. Jamie is sporting a split eyebrow and lip, his knuckles bruised and bloody. Joey has a black eye starting to form, blood still seeping from his own split lip. Iggy is the only one who doesn’t seem hurt, but Colin quickly sees his split knuckles. Jesus. </p>
<p>He follows Iggy to Mickey’s room. Iggy slowly lowers their unconscious brother down, nudging his head off of his shoulder carefully. Iggy sighs, cupping his face gently and slapping his cheek. “Got jumped by some of dad’s stupid rivals.”</p>
<p>Oh, that explains it. Mickey is still young, doesn’t go on a lot of runs a lot. From the looks of it, he was taken by surprise. Colin sighs and leaves the room for a brief moment, coming back in with their first aid kit they stow away in Mandy’s room. Terry would call them pussies if he knew they had it. </p>
<p>“Christ,” Jamie mutters, holding a pack of peas to his head. Colin joins them in the kitchen, washing Mickey’s blood off of his hands. Iggy comes trailing out a few minutes after him, closing Mickey’s door gently and looking upset. Iggy was always the more protective one of the bunch.</p>
<p>The four stand around the kitchen silently, sipping at their drinks and hearing the occasional curse from Terry’s room. Colin wonders where their mom is at. </p>
<p>“Hey, guys,” Joey breaks their silence, staring down at his bottle, “there’s something I need to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t tell me you’re with those rival douchebags who beat up Mickey,” Jamie groans, trying to joke but sounding tired. </p>
<p>Iggy shoots Joey a raised brow, signaling for him to continue. They’re not the type to talk about stuff unless it has to do with dealing and money. Joey looks nervous, which is something Iggy has never seen. Maybe he really is joining the rival group. </p>
<p>“I’m literally only telling you guys this because Jamie can barely stand and can’t punch me, but…” Joey hesitates, his words catching Jamie’s attention. Jamie is leaning heavily against the counter, looking a bit dazed but curious. Jamie is the toughest out of all of them and Joey is the smallest, aside from Mickey. Iggy grows more curious at the fact Joey is afraid Jamie will hurt him, and he can see Colin perks up as well. </p>
<p>Joey opens and closes his mouth a few times, drumming his fingers against the counter. Colin grows impatient. “Well?”</p>
<p>Joey glances up, hesitates, then looks up at Jamie, voice firm. “I’m bi.”</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>Colin’s brows pinch. “Bi?”</p>
<p>Iggy clears his throat, looking over his shoulder to make sure Terry’s door is closed. He keeps his voice low anyway. “It’s when you like both chicks and dudes.” </p>
<p>“You like dudes?” Colin asks, surprised. </p>
<p>Joey doesn’t look at them, eyes trained on his older brother. Jamie stares back, face twisting as he thinks. He lowers the bag of peas and sighs, face relaxing a tad. “Okay?”</p>
<p>Joey frowns. “Okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” Jamie shrugs, taking a slow swig of his drink. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Joey nods slowly, now looking at the other two. “I’m bi.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Colin looks confused but doesn’t have much to say. </p>
<p>Iggy shrugs a shoulder, looking at Joey and smiling just a tad. “Good for you, man. Got the full menu, huh?”</p>
<p>Joey stares at him for a few moments before his lips twitch up. “Guess so.” </p>
<p>“What sparked you telling us?” Jamie asks, a bit curious. </p>
<p>Joey sighs. “I don’t know… Been thinking about it for a while but… ya know, just came up and I said fuck it.”</p>
<p>Colin purses his lips, leaning against the counter. “How do you know? Did… did you fuck a dude?” He says the second part quietly. </p>
<p>Joey smirks slowly. “Yup.” </p>
<p>Iggy ducks his head to hide his grin, seeing his younger brother’s mouth drop open in shock. He shakes his head and moves away from the counter. “Did you tell Mick or Mandy?”</p>
<p>Joey makes a face. “Might tell Mandy. Dunno about Mick. He’s kinda… like Terry.”</p>
<p>Colin and Iggy pause at that but consider it. Mickey really isn’t anything like Terry, they know this, but in the situation regarding homosexuals, Mickey has never been the friendly, accepting type. He does act like Terry just a bit when they are out and see a gay couple. </p>
<p>“I can try and warm him up to the idea,” Iggy offers, shrugging nonchalantly. “He’s not that much of a dick to try and kill you.” </p>
<p>Joey scoffs. “Doubtful. But… thanks.”</p>
<p>Iggy nods. “No problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joey can’t help but grin at his cousin, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. “So…”</p>
<p>Mickey shifts awkwardly, not looking him in the eye. “Iggy told me.”</p>
<p>Joey guessed so by how awkward he was being. But Mickey wasn’t swinging or throwing glass - just standing there, awkward and all shy like he was as a kid. The sight makes Joey grin, but it falters as he says his next words carefully. “Gonna blow my brains out, kid?” </p>
<p>Mickey huffs, shaking his head. Iggy is hovering in the kitchen, watching them carefully. Joey wonders if it’s for his protection. “I, uh… should tell you something as well…”</p>
<p>Joey tilts his head, voice teasing. “Knock a chick up and you’re making me the godfather?”</p>
<p>“God, no,” Mickey scowls, but it softens after a moment. He sighs heavily. “I’m… gay.”</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Well, Joey was not expecting that, that’s for sure. </p>
<p>But the news makes him smile. Guess he really isn’t like Terry at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt was given by michellelove1 "Joey coming out as bi to Colin, Iggy and Jamie would be a great read;) hint...hint...hint."</p>
<p>As always, pls leave kudos, comments, and more prompts!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>